The present invention relates to a vehicular burglar alarm system. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicular burglar alarm system for an automotive vehicle having an engine, a battery, an ignition circuit including an ignition switch and the battery for operating the engine, a horn circuit including a horn, a horn actuating switch and the battery, a headlight circuit including headlights, a headlight energizing switch and the battery, and an emergency light circuit including emergency lights, an emergency light energizing switch and the battery.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vehicular burglar alarm system of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing automotive vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to call attention to a thief stealing the vehicle by sounding the horns, energizing the headlights and emergency lights, and finally, cutting off the engine within a minute after the thief starts off in the vehicle.